madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizaveta Fomina
| Casualname = Liza | Age = 17 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Crimson Pink | Eyecolor= Gold (right), Sapphire (left) | Birthplace= Lebus, Zhcted | Status=Alive | Weapon= Valitsaif | Element= Electric | Territory= Lebus | Occupation= Lord of Lebus | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Lebus | Army= Lebus Army | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Elizavetta Fomina (エリザヴェータ.フォミナ) is one of of seven titular Vanadis of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Famed for her Rainbow-Eyes and grudge against her fellow Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara since young, Liza would do whatever it take to best the Silver Wind Vanadis in order to become the strongest Vanadis in Zhcted. Her animosity against Ellen is so strong that she would do anything to surpass Ellen, even something amoral to her Vanadis standards; making her Ellen's arch-nemesis and anti-heroine of the series. She also appeared to Tigrevrumud Vorn, who is currently under his amnesia alias Urz, as his benefactor with his astonishing archery skills and charisma having made him the only person who's charmed her. Character Infomation Appearance Liza has long curly crimson hair and also has Heterochromia eyes, with her left being gold and her right a sapphire blue. She also wears a butterfly hair clip in her hair and a purple diamond necklace around her neck. On her clothing, Liza often wear a purple regal dress, with her dress's upper part leaving only half of her cleavage and belly button visible, which also includes her purple corset and the rest of the dress are not longer than her thigh and knee (although the rear part of the dress covered her thigh). She is also wearing her long lace stockings and a dark garter belt under the dress, along with her high heel shoes. Personality An ambitious Vanadis among the 7, Eliza would halt nothing to achieve her dreams to be the strongest Vanadis alive, even confronting with veteran Vanadis such as Sasha. Due to her hot-headed, pampered and begrudging personality, Liza would do whatever it takes to gain control of her fame as well her goal to best Ellen at all costs, even allying with some renowned figures outside of Zhcted to test her skills. She is also rumored to be a merciless and calculating Vanadis who takes no prisoners from the enemy, even if they begged for mercy . Because of that reputation, anyone outside Lebus began to both fear and respect the Rainbow Eyed Thunder Vanadis (Only Tigre, as Urz, didn't feared her). At the same time, Liza could be both a demanding and even narcissistic person who has her peers accepts her. Despite her dark history in her life and her tainted relationship with Ellen, Liza is actually a benevolent warlord who cares for the people in Lebus and would fight in their name. Due to that, she is well respected by Lebus's resident and her own generals. Aside from that, Liza is also prone to jealousy and anger, which takes more than minister's rhetorical reasons to persuade her. Liza is also shown as a possessive person who unwilling to let go of someone/something who she holds precious, especially towards Tigre (Urz) since she is the only person in Lebus who acknowledges his archery skill. Aside from that, Liza can be also extremely sensitive towards certain subjects that even her ministers and people had to be wary about: Her origins and her eyes (which has been a bullying subject since she was young). History Liza was actually an illegitimate child of an aristocrat and spend her dark life in remote slums in Lebus. She was bullied by the kids for her different colored eyes and called a freak. At some point Liza was saved by Ellen, who was the mercenary at her time, and Ellen's rescue would influenced Liza's life forever. By the time Liza joining the mercenary forces along with Ellen, yet Ellen didn't remember of her nor her name. Since then, Liza has harbored hatred feeling towards Ellen and vowed to get the best of her. It is believed that Liza took 7 years of effort in order to gain her excellent achievements. Eventually Liza was chosen to be one of the Vanadis in Zhcted. Another year passed where famine and plague had struck a certain village. Eliza refused Ellen's assistance in the matter while questioning her about the corrupted court which was held by her father, which only steepened the feud between the Vanadis. After Ellen had slain her father, Liza's animosity towards Ellen became even deeper and she would challenge the Silver Wind Vanadis into numerous duela, all of which she ended up losing. The numerous defeats did not just deepen her grudge, but also strengthen her resolve to surpass the Silver Wind Vanadis at all cost, even if these actions could cause her to fall from grace. Plot War Against Sasha and Ellen When the news about Tigre's "defection" from Brune, Liza was among the many who wished to get their on hands on Tigre. When her fellow Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie, claimed her alliance with Thenardier has been abolished after Tigre rescue Mira from a failed assassination, Liza was next to pledge her alliance with Thenadier and Ganelon to wage war against Ellen since she too wished to humble the Silver Wind Vanadis with her own powers. Sometime after her alliance with Thenadier, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis marched her troops to drive Sasha away from Legnica. With the Brave Fire Vanadis exiled, Leginas would fall under Liza's control. War Against Ellen In Legnica Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The successful Siege of Legnica brought attention from Ellen, who rushed to Legnica to assist Sasha. Despite the news, Liza didn't waiver and told her troosp to prepare. As one of her generals asked about her alliance with Sasha, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis complied that it would be pointless to worry because she knew that even if Sasha could be her potential ally, Ellen is her main obstacles that she must defeat before she praised her troops for pirate subjugation. Liza then rode the horse without her saddle and confronts the Coalition Army without fear. She meets the incoming Leitmeritz-Legnica Coalition Army in the front lines and trades insults with Ellen with no intention to return Legnica to Sasha. Liza later in a sarcastic manner refusal to give in Legnica has ignited the war between her and the coalition army. The two Vanadis battle each other with all their might, with her multiple whips making several sounds would stun Ellen for seconds before she leap back from Liza. During the battle, Liza was interrogated by Ellen over her alliance with Thenardier and Ganelon, which she intended to digress the subject by making lies to deceive the Silver Wind Vanadis which didn't work. While Ellen didn't easily fall into her trap and dissed Liza about her "duty", Liza sarcastically mocked over Ellen's alliance with Tigre before listened to Ellen's calm retort and questions about her power. After trading insults to each other, both Vanadis would charge into the battle with their respective power. While over powered by Ellen for the second time, Liza would find her limit, which should the battle proceed, it would end with horrible results which not even she would recover from quickly. As neither Vanadis would win the bout, both suffered medium injuries. After the truce has made by both Vanadis, the hostility between the two forces began to dim and The Rainbow-Eye Thunder Vanadis ordered a retreat to Lebus. The following truce would have Liza return Legnica to Sasha. After returning to Lebus, Liza can't help but think of a plan to surpass her arch-rival while thinking about her past grudge against Ellen; the sole reason of her obsession to take down Ellen by all means. While thinking of another plan to battle Ellen again, the word about Tigre suddenly pop into her mind which prompted her predicting that both Thenadier and Ganelon may not win the battle against Tigre. So she would try to gain his allegiance. Post Brune Civil War Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Arc Before Tigre and Thenadier met their fateful battle, Liza sent various gift to Tigre as a way of trying to gain an alliance with him. For unknown reasons however, Liza would find him "useless" as the Brune Civil War had come to it's conclusion. Torbalan Invasion The news about the sea dragon invasion towards Port Lippner and Tigre's missing has reached Lebus, much to Liza's concern. To Liza's biggest shock however, she also learned that Sasha had just recovered from her illness and already marched to Port Lippner, to which the letter was handwritten by the Brave Fire Vanadis's personal physician. Disbelieving such rumors, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis decided to march as well to confirmed Sasha's real condition; though not before her armies top generals voiced their disagreements due to the animosity between Lebus and Legnica. She listened to her own men's negative opinion, then Liza retorted that although the battlefield was the knight's honor it was the Vanadis's responsibility to yield the morale of the army and refused to listen any further arguments by lashing her multiple whip rod onto the ground to silence her peers. She further told everyone that she refused to let Sasha work alone to get all the credit and motivate her men that it would be Lebus best opportunity to display their might. As her men left the Castle Conference Room, Liza stared at the fire place and begin to wonder about Ellen's reaction to Sasha's march as well as her nostalgic moments with Ellen, including her past rivalry. Despite so, Liza later refocused herself and watched the scenery outside the castle. Even with both Vanadis's teamwork, Torbalan's incredible power was proved too overwhelming for them and they were forced to fight tooth and nail against it. When Torbalan now had Sasha in his grasp, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis began her rescue by fighting the Demon with her powers, allowing Sasha to deal a final blow to finish Torbalan for good. Although the defense against Torbalan was a success, the victory came with high casualties. Sasha's body was broken due to her illness and collapsed onto the ground. In the same time, Liza was shocked over Torbalan's deformed remains as it shaped like a strange blob. In the battle aftermath, Liza carried the fragile Sasha into the ship and set sail to Legnica. First Encounter with Urz (Tigre) Liza arrived in Port Lipper to visit Sasha via the ship, only to receive the cold look from the residents as they remained devoted to Sasha, even the news of her death was not actually announced until a messenger reached to the castle. While learning of Sasha's death from Dmitry, Liza was shock yet remained composed to avoid getting other peer's attention. She then spoke her condolences about Sasha's passing, claiming that defense against Torbalan would never have been a success without the late Brave Fire Vanadis. Afterwards, Liza summoned Naum, a veteran knight of Lebus, to summon a horse cart to the port. Behind her composed and emotionless attitude, Liza was actually devastated over her late rival's death, in which she was remorsful for not meeting Sasha while she was still alive and felt lonely for the first time. While enjoying scenery during the ride, Liza met some villagers nearby who were enjoying their diversion on the beach, which brought Liza's nostalgic memories as she saw some were collecting seashells. Among them however, Liza saw a crimson-hair young man (survived yet amnesic Tigre) staring at the sky while shooting down 2 of 5 flying seagulls in an amazing height. Astonished and curious, Liza would asked Naum if anyone in Lebus can shoot beyond this range, which Naum claimed that not even a well trained Lebus archers could shoot such an amazing distance. Before she could wonder any further about the man's skill, The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis noticed the villagers were screaming about the remnant pirates's invasion and decided to rescue them. She then kills two pirates and let the surviving pirates retreat, though she certainly wasn't going to spare the pirates and she borrowed a small boat, while inviting the stranger (whose composure remained unaffected) and some villagers (who feared her), to give chase. As the stranger used all his arrows, Liza used her powers to crush the remaining pirates, brought fear to the pirates and it's leader, Moritz. This has brought victory to Liza and ended the remnant pirates invasion. Liza would then ask the stranger about his name, which he named himself as Urz. Intrigued, Liza asked everyone an awkward question: her eyes and how beautiful they are. As the villagers gave reluctant compliments to avoid out of fear of punishment, only Urz answered fearlessly. She is learned from Urz how he thought that her eyes looked similiar to a certain persons (presumably Brune Prime Minister, Badwin) before the villagers pushed him into the sea; which the latter demand the villagers save Urz instead. Regardless, Liza decided to take Urz under her care by telling him that he will join her forces, which Urz agreed to everyone's bigger shock. With the approval of the local village elder, Liza took Urz to Lebus. War Against Silver Wind Vanadis For Tigre Main Article: Tigre's Amnesia Arc More than 2 weeks after Urz began staying in Lebus, Liza wished to hear from Naum about Urz in the Lebus Imperial Palace. Liza heard from Naum that Urz had ignited the brawl with his fellow stablemen due to the employment harassment. Though she was shocked about the incident, Liza was remorseful about her previous decision and asked Naum if Urz remained as the stable worker; much to Naum's concern. Naum further explains that Liza's recent decision to bring Urz to Lebus had become trending gossip, about her "liking" Urz which will tainted her reputation and name. In additon, Naum further pressed that even if The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis changed his job, jealousy would follow Urz everywhere as long he worked within the Lebus Imperial Palace. Listenning to Naum's explanation made Liza agitated as Urz's recent condition was similar to her past. She then asked Naum if isolation would be the better solution to avoid any possible conflict. Since the report that Urz did have experience in taking care of horses, Liza wonder if Urz could handle the horses while Naum suggested to have 3 tests for Urz: Horse riding, weaponry efficiency and literacy. With these conditions, Liza reluctantly agreed and before Naum made his exit, she further informed Naum that she despised any sort of bullying. It took 3 days for the results. Urz's astonished arrow skills not only. Seeing Urz's Brune langauage Just as she on her way to the capital, Liza and her army confronts Ellen. Both Vanadis glared and trade insults each other until she introduced Urz to Ellen. As Ellen recognized "Urz" as Tigre, Liza immediately created distance between Ellen and Urz while further warning Ellen not to confuse Urz. As Ellen became suspicious and interrogate Liza about how she found Tigre, Liza refused to answer her questions and claimed that Tigre was "gone", using what she heard from Sophie. Much to her stunning shock and confusion, Ellen told her that "Urz", as she remembered, was Tigre's late father's name. Liza was then interrupted by Rurick, Ellen's general, who was trying to convince Tigre to remember everyone who he held precious; especially Brune citizen. Fear and anger caused Liza to snap as she yelled at both Rurick and Ellen, while giving Rurick a fearful stare. The Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's denial became even more apparent as she angrily told Silver Wind Vanadis that, no matter how many times she (Ellen) plead she refused to believe that Urz as Tigre and would not hand Tigre to Ellen. As neither Vanadis would back down due to Tigre's indispensable position in their lives, Liza and Ellen decided to draw their weapons and fight each other for Tigre. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Liza's main primary weapon is her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) is her multiple whip rod, . Liza's signature weapon can changed in both rod and whip form to bring a unbearable punishment to her enemies Eliza's Vanadis powers are based on lighting which can summon any electricity around her and stun her enemies. She would also used most of her. Trivia *Liza is is one of the few Vanadis who has two Vanadis nicknames, along with Ellen & Sasha *Like Ellen, Liza was worked as a mercenary before her rise as the Vanadis of Zhcted. *The reasons of this ill rivalry between Liza and Ellen is because in 2 possible theories; Ellen saved her from the bullies 7 years ago before Eliza even becoming one of the Vanadis, yet after 2 years Ellen can't remember about the incident, which caused the bad feud between the Rainbow-Eyes Thunder Vanadis and the Silver Wind Vanadis; another theories as Eliza's own stubbornness to refuse accepts assistance from Ellen to rescue the village from famine and denial upon her father's corruption. Ellen's action for slain her father had steepen her hatred towards to the Silver Wind Vanadis. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Commander Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted